Lizzie
Lizzie is an old Model T. And thw widow of Stanley. She is also Tow Mater's Aunt. Bio When Lizzie first rolled into Radiator Springs in 1927, it was love at first sight -- love for the town and love for Stanley, the town founder. But she kept Stanley on the soft shoulder for months. Until one day, she realized that Stanley's vision for a new oasis in the desert had enraptured her, too. From that day on, the two became the inseparable heart and soul of the town. Lizzie and Stanley eventually got married and remained together until Stanley died. Lizzie owns the Radiator Springs Curios shop. In Cars, Lizzie is introduced as the crazy lady of Radiator Springs. She owns the local curio shop, and collects postcards that she sells and keeps as a hobbie. She has a knack for sneaking up on people and slapping their rear end with a souveneir bumper sticker, which gets on most cars' nerves. She clearly has short term memory loss, and like Fillmore goes on and on about "the old days". As Lightning McQueen helps bring Radiator Springs back to life, Lizzie is seen talking to the statue of her husband, saying, "Oh, Stanley, I wish you could see this.", implying that she still misses him. She apparently has short-term memory problems which showed through several times in the movie. Lizzie also seems to have a crush on Lightning McQueen. In Cars: The Video Game, Lizzie is showing Lightning her postcard collection in her curio shop. Then McQueen accidentally knocks down a shelf, causing another shelf to tilt, then some Rust-eze cans slid down the shelf, causing a bolt to fall off the shelf, hitting the on button on a fan, blowing the postcards out the door into the open world of Carburetor County. Lizzie thinks that a blizzard is happening. Lightning decides to help her find the postcards. Later, Lightning comes back to Lizzie's with all 20 postcards, but Lizzie didn't remember him, and that they got lost. In Mater and the Ghostlight, she appears in the scene where Mater tries to scare her while she's sleeping, but she never wakes up and continues sleeping. She then gathers around Flo's V8 Cafe to hear the story of the Ghostlight. Lizzie and the rest of the cars later appear at the end watching Mater being scared to death, and when Sheriff explains to Mater it wasn't real. In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Lizzie is mostly seen slapping a bumper sticker onto Lightning after a stadium race or accomplishment such as beating all the levels of a certain minigame. She was also mentioned in a conversation between Lightning and Sheriff, where Lightning sent his friend Otto down to the shop to pick up a curio for his girlfriend Jenny. Lizzie is a Radiator Springs original. She's a little old lady, but still an active businesswoman who uses her moxie to sell bumper stickers, mud flaps, and other Route 66 memorabilia from her curio shop. She's as feisty as she is brash. Lizzie's unswerving frankness and offbeat comments keep the townsfolk and tourists on their toes, even though she has no idea what she's just said. In Cars 2, Lizzie is only seen in the crowd of townies greeting Lightning McQueen when he comes back home to Radiator Springs, but didn't even know that he was gone all this time. Lizzie is a minor character in the sequel. Strangely, she doesn't see him off at the airport. At the end while Mater is telling a story she talks with Mack, about how crazy Holley is for keeping a dent. In Time Travel Mater, Lizzie plays her first major role as Stanley's love interest. Lizzie first appears when Lightning questions Mater about how Lizzie and Stanley met. He then tells the story of how the two met. When they travel into the year of 1927, they watch Stanley's eyes focus on the new car in town, Lizzie. Mater helps her when she breaks down near the newly founded Radiator Springs. When she sees Lightning, she appears to fall in love with him. Mater realizes that if Lizzie and Lightning get together, Stanley will leave and there will be no Radiator Springs! It's then revealed that Lizzie had her eye on Stanley. The two meet and they fall in love. Stanley gave Lizzie a cap that fits her fine, and the two became fast friends and immediately began to like each other. Lightning and Mater then travel to the time of their wedding and Mater finishes the story. It is her wedding day with Stanley at the courthouse, and the two are married and begin to honeymoon. When they return to the present, Lightning says there's no such thing as time travel, and then Lizzie appears and thanks Lightning for introducing her to Stanley and the opposite. Cars Land Lizzie doesn't play a role in Cars Land as big as other characters. Her only clear appearance is in Radiator Springs Racers. After you come to Radiator Springs after you go tractor tipping with Mater, Lizzie is in front of her Curio Shop, and falls asleep. Personality Little is known about Lizzie's personality because she rarely speaks, and it is constantly changing. She is considered crazy by the rest of the townfolk, usually for her random words and ironic phrases. She also has a history of sneaking up on others, particularly Lightning McQueen, and slapping them with bumper stickers. Livery Lizzie is painted mostly black, with purple headlights and gray treads over her black rims. She has very tiny black mirrors. Model Lizzie is an old 1923 Model T. Her license plate reads "MT23", a reference to her model and year. Occupation Lizzie owns the local curio shop in Radiator Springs, where she sells stickers both custom made and shipment ordered. She also collects postcards, for many decades, but it is unknown whether she sells them or not. As of Cars: The Video Game, she has 20 in her collection. Appearances Feature Films *Cars *Cars 2 Short Films *Mater and the Ghostlight *Time Travel Mater Video Games *Cars: The Video Game *Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *Cars: Mater-National Championship *The World of Cars Online Merchandising *1:55 Scale Diecast *Mini Adventures Trivia *Lizzie is an old Ford Model T 2-doors Sedan. *The name comes from the fact that the Ford Model T's nickname was the "Tin Lizzie". *Lizzie is one of the oldest cars in the movie. *Lizzie spoke 2 lines in Cars 2, just like Mack. *For some reason, Lizzie and Mack are the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs that did not participate in the final battle against the Lemons in England at the end of the sequel. Also, she and Mack are the only inhabitants of Radiator Springs who didn't come to England. Fillmore also does not participate in the London battle, probably because he is a pacifist. *In Cars Land, there is a picture of Lizzie and Stanley getting married shown. *Lizzie unsurprisingly is not a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game, probably due to her old age. Quotes Cars Cars 2 Time Travel Mater Gallery Lizziethumb.jpg LizzieCarsGame.jpg LizzieRSA.jpg Lizzie.PNG LizzieTimeTravelMater.jpg Lizzie2.jpg Lizzieheader.jpg|Lizzie in Radiator Springs Cars_toon_time_traveler_h.jpg|Lizzie and Stanley in 1927 (from Time Travel Mater) Wedding.png|Stanley and Lizzie's wedding photo CFLZZ1.jpg|Car-Finder LizzieCars2.jpg|Cars 2 Promo Lizziediecast.jpg|Diecast External Links *Car-Finder *http://disney.go.com/cars/#/characters/lizzie/bio Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants